Invasion Part 6: 3 Days Out From King Of The Ring:
by Fantasyficcer
Summary: King Of The Ring happens soon after this SMACKDOWN! Undertaker will face Steve Austin...the tournament nad, more! Before then thouough, what will happen in this episode of SMACKDOWN? Read to find out!


Invasion part 6: 3 Days Out From King Of The Ring:

By Fantasyficcer:

**Disclaimer: **

Nothing. I own NOTHING:

**OPENING: Segment: 1:**

As Cole squeaks into his mic about being in the Waterhouse center in Orlando Florida, J.R reminds everybody he's here also but, before we can do the normal pan through the arena, and the fans in turn, there's a sharp cut to the ca park. "Apparently, we have something gong on in the parking lot, J.R. J.R just sighs in response as a black sedan, a rent-a-car, squeals into the parking lot, high beams ablaze. Meanwhile, Shane and, Kevin Nash are getting out of a long, black limo in front of the arena. The car squeals to a stop, just a few feet away from the limo then, the rent-a-car charges backwards then, forwards. Metal screeched, glass flies as the rent-a-car rammed the limo. Shane and Nash scarpered.

"GAWD-ALL-MIGHTY!" J.R ejaculated into the mic in utter disbelief.

""OH MY! What was that!?"!" Cole yipped.

"A CRASH, Cole! Damn it" J.R chided. "Somebody just rammed that limo- Shane's limo! Who the hell- Ooh! my lord! Good GAWD, GOOD GAWD!"

Bloodied, wild eyed, toting an iron pipe in one fist, Regal slammed the driver's door shut, crawled over the roof of the limo then, then, sprinted into the venue after Shane and, Nash.

**ADDS: **

King Of The Ring promo for the W.W.E title, two out of three falls, hell in a cell match, J.V.C boombox, Kit Kats, construction equipment, Anime movie trailer, life insurance, Viagra.

**Segment 2: The Chase: **

"We're back live here, ladies and, gentlemen here in Orlando Florida and, Shane seems to be scared, Col." J.R calls as the camera as Shane bounces down a Long corridor. Nash is loped behind him, both glanced over their shoulders as they rushed past offices, locked doors, other wrestlers, confused looking camera and, ring crew plus, Too Cool dancing.

"Is he gonna catch him, J.R?" Cole piped. J.R, ignored Cole.

White shirt torn, black slacks that have a small hole in next to the knee, now scuffed dress shoes, a bloody Regal came charging down the corridor after Shane and, Nash, past all the people Shane past. Several security guards and, refs begin to chase Regal, who keeps chasing Shane and, Nash, pipe held aloft, everybody bellowed. "Come here!"

"Regal no.

"Regal, stop!"

"Regal come on!"

"Woah, Regal, what the hell?"

"Regal you're back?" Those last two exclamations came from a startled Edge and, Christian.

Regal shouted after Kevin Nash, "YOU RUDDY COWARD! YOU SWINE!" He kicked Finlay in the nuts on the way by, as Fit Finlay tried to intercept him with his shillelagh. Regal missed wildly with a swing of the pipe to the back of Shane's head as the chase blazed past the gorilla position nad, onto the stage. He chases them into the ring, Nash and, Shane continue into the crowd, Shane running over the top of the announce table, Regal grabs a mic at ring side. After jumping back into the ring he bellows into the mic, his voice raged. "Shane McMahon, Kevin Nash, I don't give a damn if it's a handicap match! I want the both of you in this bloody ring tonight! If I have to battle the entirety of W.C.W, that bleeding fine! I want the both of you bastards in this ring, TONIGHT, SUNSHINE!" The refs and, security guards hop around the ring, attempting to pacify Regal, beseeching.

In all of the confusion, Shane snatches a mic from the time keeper's position nad, shouts in Regal's direction, it was hard to see him through the wall of black and, white of the refs. "No! I'll tell ya what! Why don't you firght the man you kicked in the nuts on the way out here. You aren't worth my time! You are not worth OUR time!" Shane bolted.

Finlay managed to hit Regal in the back of the head iwth his Shellelah out of nothing. He picks up the mic and snarls in Regal's face. "Bell Fast Brawl, ya limey BASTARD!"

"What's a Belfast brawl, J.R?" Cole asked.

"How am I supposed to know!" Finlay strides out of the ring as Regal slowly gets back up, grabbing his pipe, glaring, not just daggers, but boiling, broken glass, towards Finlay.

**ADDS: **

Hell in a cell W.W.F title match promo for King Of the Ring. Austin vs, Undertaker. showing them facing off with the title hovering between them in a cell, P. , Taco Bell, Lugs.

**Segment 3: Backstage 1: William Regal interview: **

Our broadcast colleague, Kevin Kelly is standing by with William Regal. The camera cuts to Kevin Kelly dressed in blue with a, still bloody, William Regal.

"William, obviously you've watching Raw and, Smackdown so, you've seen that Shane and, Kevin were the ones to attack you. Why the match acceptance with Finlay?

"Because, I have unfinished business with Finaly and, another gentleman from that other company. Tonight I finish the business with Finlay then...with the other fellow then, with Shane and, Nash. I don't care if it turns into a twenty on one attack out there, I will take out Finaly out before it comes to all of that." Tonight, I march into battle...I stand alone. However, I will make a match right here and now for the W.C.W world title. Booker T will face Kurt Angle. Now, if you'll excuse me, Kevin, I must prepare." Regal left.

"Wait, excuse me, Mr. Regal but, do you mind telling us what we can expect out there?"

Regal stops only long enough to say, "Let us just say that tonight will be a pinch...troubling...in that ring this evening. Thank you." Keving looks confused as Regal leaves, for real.

**Segment 4: Finlay interview with Mean Gene. **

Finlay stood in front of Shane's office. "What a wild ride we've had tonight but, Finlay, I understnad that you have something to say about this match?"

"I like a good scrap. It does me head in to think I get to get my mits on that idgit Regal one more time! Regal, you wanna kick me in the balls, lets see ya me me, fist to fist tonight!"

"Please, Fit, just a moment here. Regal just said that this match was going to be troubling.. Your response?" Finlay chuckles.

"We had bloody Sunday, and a Friday. Tonight...will be a bloody Tuseday."

Quick camera shot of Booker T entering the building.

**Segment 5: Match 1: Booker T vs, R.V.D vs, Test: Harcore title match: **

Twenty six minutes blazes by when Booker T opens this match with a thrust kick to Test, during his Terence. R.V.D comes over the top rope with a swatan over the top rope. Booker T kicks out of R.V.D's pin attempt on the bottom of the ramp. R.V.D suplexes Booker T on hte floor but, Test interrupts the second pin attempt of this match. The three trade sign shots, can shots, Booker T takes a power bomb onto a trash can and, R.V.D breaks up another pin. They begin to travel fight through the crowd and, end up in the backstage area. After several minutes of fighting in the back, the three end up in the parking lot. Test gets a double suplex onto a car. As R.V.D and, Booker T fight back into the building, Stone Cold comes out of a nearby bathroom and, stuns both R.V.D nad, Booker T. as the two lay there in the hall, Test staggers back in and, pins Booker T. R.V.D swears.

A quick camera shot of Austin walking away down the hallway. Undertaker and, Kane pass Austin. A tense moment as Undertaker and, Austin glare at each other.

**Segment 6: Match 2: Brothers Of Destruction vs, Dudlys: **

Kane opens this fifteen minute match with D-Von., trading blows until he back back drops him. Kick out on D-Von's part. The two start trading locks and, strikes. Kane gorilla presses D-Von over the top rope. He went after him, body slamming him on the floor then, gorilla presses D-Von back into the ring. Bubba cathces Kane's foot nad, his face hits the gets yelled at by the reff as he tries to come after Bubba Ray, who retreats part way up the ramp. Undertaker goes back to his corner, D-Von waits for Kane to get back into the ring then, nails him with a spinning neck breaker. Kane kicks out when D-Von tries to make the pin. Kane fights back up nad, tags Undertaker, who back drops D-Von...clothes lined, elbow, snake eyes, big boot...Bubble breaks up the attempted pin fall. Kane goes after Bubba Ray. D-Von has a kick blocked by Undertaker. Undertaker choke slammed D-Von nad, pins D-Von. Austin comes down to the ring side area and, stuns Bubba Ray and, Kane, after dodging an upper cut. Austin double birded savagely Undertaker, he glares, then, retreats back up the ramp. Undertaker goes outside, grabs a chair, opens it, and, last rides D-Von onto it, as, Kane slowly recovered.. They strode backstage.

**ADDS: **

Pepsi, drunk driving P.S.A, Castro G.T.X, 1-800-COLLECT, King Of The Ring promo for the Hellin A Cell two out of three falls W.W.F title match, Bible sales, exlax, huggies, shampoo.

**Segment 7: Match 3: Jericho vs, D.D.P: **

This twenty minute match begins with D.D.P booting Jericho in the belly. Recovering, Jericho took D.D.P down. The two traded punches until they are pulled a part by the reff. D.D.P hits a suplex on Jericho, who kicks out after D.D.P tried a cover. D.D.P does get Jericho onto the tip rope but, is kicked away by Jericho. However, Jericho misses the missile drop kick. D.D.P tries a Boston crab. After Jericho gets to the ropes, D.D.P taunted Jericho. D.D.P turned his back on Jericho, which opened up a gold opportunity to bull dog D.D.P, lion salt...one...two...three! Jericho won. D.D.P followed Jericho up the ramp then, gave him a kick below the waste and, a diamond cutter on the stage. D.D.P gloated.

**Segment 8: Regal's office: **

Shane is sitting at Regal's desk, assuring Kevin that Regal can't get to them, he'd too busy. he isn't getting his office back. A knock came. It was a gentle knock. Nash opened the door, and was brutalized by Regal and his pipe. After taking out Shane, Regal glared at Shane then, went to the ring. Nash is put into an ambulance. Shane flees the building.

**ADDS: **

Taco Bell, home owner's insurgence, World Cup Soccer promo, Frosted Flakes, video game trailer, Icy Hot, Wildfire P.S.A, King Of The Ring Hell in a cell title promo, S.V.U promo.

**Segment 9: Belfast Brawl: William Regal vs, Fit Finlay: **

"Good GAWD! This match already started in the back, ladies nad, gentlemen!" J.R cries into his head set as Smackdown comes back onto air.

Finlay and, Regal are still trading punches back and, forth nad, back and, forth again. They are back each other down the ramp. They make two complete circuits around the ring and, finally Finlay slides into the ring. Regal grabs his pipe, running back up the ramp to retrieve it. However, Finlay, who'd dropped his shillelagh at the gorilla position, snatches a metal folding chair instead. Regal ducks back into the ring as Finlay tries to take his head off with the chair. Regal barely gets that pipe up in time. The two trade brutal blows until Finlay vibrates Regal's hand too much nad, Regal drops his pipe but, ducks another chair shot and, put brass knucks on his left fist. Regal barely managed to punch the elbow of Finlay, he dropped the chair. Finlay ducked the kuncks shot and, scooted behind Regal. German suplex. One...two...kick out. Regal punches Finlay in the right knee with the knucks. As Finlay bent to comfort his knee, Regal gets him with an upper cut with the knucks. Finlay's nose exploded on impact. Blood everywhere. Regal covers.

"Good GAWD! What a nasty, brutal, vicious shot with those brass knuckles!" J.R screamed excitedly. Cole called what happened a drop kick and, the reff counts.

One...two...finlay scorms a shoulder blade up off of the canvas. The match continued.

**ADDS: **

Taco Bell, Pepsi, wine, Castrol G.T.X, Snickers, Subway, King Of The Ring promo for the W.W.F title hell in a cell match. Austin vs, Undertaker. Bible sales, pop star coming to Orlando.

As soon as the show cmae back onto the air, Regal executed his arm drag suplexes into the side of of the steel stairs. He rolls Finlay back into the ring, who kicks out of the pin attempt. Regal gets Finlay in a chin lock, is suplexed out of it and, kicks out of a pin by Finlay. The twostand in the center of the ring and, traded chops for thirty solid seconds. Finlay delivers a chop to Regal's nose, which breaks. Like a crimson cloud, blood flies everywhere, just like with Finlay. They trad punches in the middle of the ring next. The crowd is massively hot for this match, Cole tells the viewers at home. Regal knees Finlay in the belly and gets a suplex revearsed on him. Finlay goes outside to go under the ring for something. It turns out to be a table. Regal tries to baseball slide the table into Finlay's face. Finlay dropped the table and, pinned Regal between the apron and, the apron skirt. Finlay beats a bloody Regal with a chair then, slides the table into the ring. Finlay shoves Regal back into the ring next. He sets up the table and, performed the crusifxs through the table from the top rope. One, two...Regal punches Finlay in the temple with the knucks, out of the pin fall. Regal covers Finlay. One, two, three!

.**Segment 10: **

Coach catches up with Undertaker in the parking lot. "Undertaker, can we expect the same level of violence on Sunday as we saw here in the Bellfast brawl tonight?" Undertaker nods. A quick shot to Austin walking out of hte building int the same parking garage. Undertaker and, Austin have a nose to nose face off as SMACKDOWN fades away.

**END OF SHOW: **


End file.
